Merry Christmas
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane and Maura spend Christmas Eve together. This is my entry for the Rizzles Girls' challenge. One shot.


**This is for the Rizzles Girls' Challenge. It's a one shot.**

**As always, the characters aren't mine.  
**

* * *

_Okay… _

_Tree decorated? Check._

_Presents wrapped? Check._

_Lights up? Check._

_Dog at Ma and Pop's? Check._

_No wrinkles in my red dress? Check._

_Matching heels on? Check._

_Music on? Check._

_Wine out? Check._

_Food ready? Check._

_Candles lit? Check?_

Jane Rizzoli walked around her apartment making certain everything was in order. It was Christmas Eve, and she had fought both her work and her mother to get this day just to herself. She had plans, and they didn't involve either work or family.

She wandered over to her small dining table and moved the place settings to make sure everything was perfect. She was nervous. She kept catching herself rubbing at the scars on her hands. She wasn't sure this was the right time or even the right thing to do, but she had made her mind up that she was just going to take the plunge. If she was wrong, which she desperately hoped was not the case, then she was wrong. But, at least she had given it her best shot.

The soft knock at her door made her jump, and she almost fell over as she tripped over her own feet on her way to the door. She stopped just before opening it, and gave herself a mental shake down. _Calm down. Take a deep breath. _

"Maura, you're here early," Jane stepped aside to let the doctor in.

"I hope that's okay? I finished my work early and thought I would come. Should I have called first?" Maura stepped inside, removing her coat as she did so. "Jane, your apartment looks amazing. The decorations are lovely, and," she swung around with her coat in her hands, "That dress looks very nice on you. When did you get it? I don't recall helping you shop for it," she looked down the length of the tall brunette, "Or those shoes. They're perfect for that dress."

Jane could feel the blush creeping up her neck. "Thanks. I got it a few days ago. I'm glad you like it. Let me take your coat. Would you like a glass of wine?" She took Maura's coat and hung it up on her way to the kitchen. She was talking faster than normal. She couldn't stop herself.

"Yes, please. Is it okay for me to place my gifts for you under your tree?" The blonde moved around the apartment admiring the decorations.

"Sure," the detective poured two glasses and walked over to the tree. "You look great, Maura. Of course, you always look great." She handed the glass to the doctor as she glanced down at the knee length white dress with the intricate gold design down the side.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura smiled gently as she took a sip from her glass. "Dinner smells wonderful. Where did you get it?"

"I cooked it." The detective laughed at the blonde's stunned expression. "What? I can cook. It's grilled salmon with a light sauce, asparagus, brazed carrots, and wild rice."

"That sounds fantastic." Maura headed toward the table.

"I hope you like it. I also have dessert, but that's a surprise."

* * *

"Pumpkin cheese cake?" Maura gave a wary eye to the piece of dessert Jane sat in front of her.

"Trust me," Jane gave her a bright smile. "You'll love it."

"I don't know," Maura narrowed her eyes.

"Here," Jane scooped a piece onto her fork. "Try it." She watched in delight as Maura took the bite off of her offered fork. "Good?"

"You know, this is really tasty." Maura's eyes light up. "You made this?"

"Yup, but don't tell Ma. She'll expect me to start cooking all the time." They laughed. Jane took a bite and then presented another to Maura. The blonde happily took the offered bite.

They finished the piece of cheeses cake in that manner. Jane would take a bite and then feed a bite to Maura.

"Jane, you never cease to surprise me. I can't believe you're such a wonderful cook!" Maura ran her finger over the plate that held the dessert and licked the whipped cream off she had collected.

Jane swallowed, "I'm glad you liked it… and you've got whipped cream on your face." She snickered as she watched Maura unsuccessfully try to wipe the cream off. She finally took pity and leaned over. With a gentle touch, she wiped the cream away and was surprised to hear a small gasp escape Maura's lips.

It was a moment. It was the **the** moment. _I think this is my shot._

Jane softly placed her hand on the side of Maura's face where just a moment before she had wiped the cream away. She held her breath as she leaned forward and laid the lightest of kisses on Maura's lips.

Maura returned her kiss.

_Oh, thank God. _

Moments passed as the two women kissed and petted each other. Finally, Jane pulled away, a smile gracing her lips. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm not certain words are necessary. Sometimes, actions do speak for themselves."

"That's very unlike you."

"Why now, Jane?" Maura stood, pulling the brunette with her. She led them both to the sofa.

"I don't know. It just felt right." Jane sat down and pulled the blonde down into her arms. "Was I wrong? Should we not start this?"

"I don't think you're wrong." Maura snuggled into Jane's arms. "Do you consider us in a relationship now?"

The detective stiffened. "Are we?"

"I hope so." Jane relaxed. Maura chuckled. "I think this is perhaps the best Christmas present I have ever received."

"Oh yeah?"

Maura nodded. "Jane, we should probably talk about our boundaries."

"Ma suspects, Frankie flat out asked me yesterday if we were dating, the precinct thinks we've been dating for months now, and we already have the keys to the other's place. So, I'd say our boundaries are pretty much gone."

"In that case," Maura stood up, pulling Jane with her. "I think there's one boundary we still need to erase."

Jane's smile widened as Maura led them into her bedroom. "Well, Merry Christmas to me," she murmured as they stepped into her room.

"I would say 'Merry Christmas' to us both," Maura winked as they headed to the bed.


End file.
